


Tipsy

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Turns out Ellie can get tipsy after all.





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words February bingo, “dancing in the moonlight”

Nick was a trained investigator, a man who had spent eight long years as one of the best undercover operatives NCIS had to offer. Keenly attuned to the nuances of human behaviour, he could spot a change in behaviour a mile away. 

When it came to someone he knew well, he could spot it in far more than that. 

So when he and Ellie were walking hand in hand back to his car, when he heard her humming to herself, he didn’t have to think too hard about the reason why. 

“Eleanor Raye Bishop…” He dragged out every syllable in her name, stopped mid stride and leaned back a little to peer exaggeratedly at her. He was obviously teasing and it made her smile, made her tilt her head so that her curls swayed gently around her shoulders, made her lean back too, stretching their joined hands and allowing him to notice once again just how short her skirt was. “Are you maybe a little tipsy?” 

Between the humming and the giggle that greeted his question - both very unusual for Ellie - he got his answer, even if he didn’t really need it. After all, he’d only had one glass of wine since he was driving. Ellie had had a little more, though he hadn’t thought it would be enough to have her acting like this, particularly for a woman who swore she couldn’t get drunk. “Maybe,” was all she would say and, to be honest, he was surprised to even have her admitting that much. “Or maybe…” It was her turn to draw out the syllables then. “Maybe it’s just the effect you have on me.” 

He laughed at that. Loudly. “Oh, baby, I wish I had this effect on you all the time.” She still had a tendency to take the weight of the world on her shoulders, to plan and foresee and worry about things that might never come to pass. Him being more of a take things as they come kind of guy, they were doing their best to meet in the middle. 

He didn’t think they were doing too badly. 

When she pouted - actually literally pouted at his response - he laughed again. “Whatever it is,” he told her, reaching out with his free hand to run his fingers along her cheek, “I like seeing you smile like that.” 

Ellie’s smile broadened under his touch. “You should dance with me,” she told him and he didn’t care about the non sequitur, didn’t care if she was tipsy, didn’t care that the line was cheesy as hell. Certainly, he didn’t care about the fact that they had no music, not when it was easy to slip his arm around her waist, pull her close and sway with her right there on the empty sidewalk, the streetlights and the moon illuminating them. 

Along with asking her out in the first place, he thought it was the best decision he’d ever made.


End file.
